


Settling Into My Own Time

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Castle
Genre: Character of Color, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: A quiet night in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling Into My Own Time

Lanie loved the nightlife of New York City. She was surrounded by death constantly at her job. That couldn't be helped. So to counteract death, she felt it was necessary to surround herself with bright life. It was why she enjoyed wearing sexy dresses and dancing the night away in the hottest clubs and bars. 

There were times though that she preferred spending a quiet night in her own apartment. She poured herself a bubble bath and put on her favorite classical music. Castle had given her an early copy of his latest Nikki Heat and Lanie was going to put it to good use. 

She'd made sure her phone was on vibrate in case anyone wanted to call her on her day off and left it on the closed lid of the toilet. Lanie slipped off her silk robe, a gift she bought herself after a particularly gruesome autopsy, and stepped into the warm bubbly water of her tub. 

This was exactly what she needed. Lanie could just feel the day's tensions melting out of her body and she let out a satisfied sigh. She reached for her book and opened to the first page. 

Her phone began to vibrate about forty pages into her book and Lanie glanced at it shaking and wiggling on the toilet. She picked it up with a soaked hand and checked the caller ID. It was Esposito. 

A smile crossed Lanie's lips. As much as she loved the guy, and she did, she wasn't going to answer his call. Tomorrow she would make it up to him, probably take him out to a nice dinner out on the town and then take him back to her place to finish out the evening, but that was tomorrow. She placed her phone back on the toilet and returned to her book. 


End file.
